


Aftermath

by chstains



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chstains/pseuds/chstains
Summary: Thanos managed to wipe out half the population. How will our heroes deal with it?





	1. What's Next ? Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This picks up seconds after the events of Avengers : Infinity War.  
> We probably won't see this in Avengers 4, so I thought it would be interesting to see how the survivors dealt with this tragedy.  
> It isn't action packed since I mostly focused on the relationships between the characters. In my version, Shuri survives the snap. It won't exceed 10 chapters.  
> Hope you guys will enjoy reading it.

It was as if the whole world had just stopped. No one knew what to do next.  
Thanos had just managed to wipe out half the population. Chaos reigned everywhere.

On Titan, Tony and Nebula were the only ones left. They were both speechless, contemplating the horror of the situation. Tony was on the ground, motionless. Tears were rushing down his face as he couldn’t get his eyes off of the spot where Peter was standing a few minutes ago. He only remembered him looking terrified before vanishing. The worst part was that there wasn’t anything he could’ve done.

Nebula was still trying to process the fact that Thanos had killed Gamora. It didn’t seem real at first. But with the rest of the Guardians gone, she realized it was true and it killed her, knowing she’d never see her sister again.

They were both trying to come to sense with what had just happened, but they had just lost everything that mattered to them.

Suddenly, Tony got up and started walking around.

\- We have to get out of here, he said.

Pepper. James. Happy. He had to go home to make sure they were okay. He tried not to draw terrible suppositions but Peter had just died in front of him. He couldn’t think straight.

\- We have to get out… and… get out and go home.  
\- Wait, wait !

Nebula caught up with him and placed herself in front of him.

\- Hold on, you’re going in the wrong direction. Come with me… um?  
\- Tony.  
\- All right, Tony, follow me, Nebula said, trying as best as she could not to fall apart.

They started walking until they found abandoned spaceships in some underground cave.

\- Do you know how to fly one of these? Tony asked.

Nebula nodded.

They boarded the spaceship and after a quick inspection, they took off. Tony realized it was a long way from home so he settled in the sofa, closed his eyes and tried to get some rest. Of course, tired as he was, he fell asleep almost immediately. This had been exhausting both physically and emotionally. Two hours later though, he woke up screaming, Peter’s terrified face printed in his brain. 

\- Tony, Tony!  
\- NO! PLEASE, NO!  
\- Tony!

He opened his eyes to see Nebula, holding him against the sofa to make him stop moving. He stopped when he realized where he was and what had just happened. He tried breathing slowly to calm himself down. He then got up and poured himself a glass of water.

\- Sorry about that.  
\- It’s fine, Nebula said.  
\- Want one? Tony asked, pointing to his glass.

She declined and Tony sat back down, looking more exhausted than before he had gone to sleep. Again, he thought of Pepper, Rhodey and Happy. He was terrified they had vanished as well. Not knowing whether they were alive or not was the only thing that stopped him from falling apart. He couldn’t. Not yet.

He put those thoughts aside to focus on the person that had just woke him up from a nightmare. He realized he didn’t know anything about her.

\- I’m sorry, he said, I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced. I’m Tony, Tony Stark.

She looked at him with an almost imperceptible smile.

\- Nebula, she said.  
\- So… what’s your story, Nebula? Considering we’re stuck on this spaceship for hours, the least we can do is make it bearable.  
\- My story will only darken the already depressing mood, I’m afraid.  
\- Yeah… can’t blame you there.

Tony wanted to know how she was doing but didn’t know how to ask without sounding insensitive. He noticed how affected Nebula had been when they had realized Gamora was gone. But he didn’t know who Gamora was either.  
Nebula quickly realized something was bothering him. And she knew exactly what that something was.

\- Gamora was my sister, she said in a whisper, trying to hold back tears.

Tony gave her a look full of compassion.

\- I’m sorry, he said.

Nebula got up and did some quick thinking.

\- You’re going back to Earth, right? she asked.  
\- That’s right, Tony confirmed.  
\- I’m coming with you, then.

Tony looked at her, surprised.

\- What will you do there? he asked.  
\- I have no idea. But I just lost the only person I cared about and I don’t know where else to go. I guess I can figure it out from there.  
\- Works for me, Tony said, warmly.

He couldn’t leave her wandering around by herself, not after her sister had just died.

\- What about you? Nebula said.  
\- What about me? Tony asked.  
\- Who… Who was he? The boy?

Tony took a deep breath, a sad smile on his face.

\- You know, at first, I went to him because I needed help.  
\- You needed help from a child?  
\- Crazy, right? But then… I don’t know. I guess this child kind of earned a special place in this old man’s heart. This kid… smart as hell, kind. Also hilarious, not that I’d ever tell him that.

Nebula saw how much he cared about the boy.

\- Anyone waiting for you at home? she asked.  
\- I hope so, Tony said, trying to sound optimistic. I hope so.

They exchanged a supportive look. It’s crazy how people have the ability to come together when something huge and horrible happens. It can be people that were already close and grew closer or people that just met and have nothing in common. For Tony and Nebula, the loss of people they loved had brought them together. They saw how devastated the other was. Having someone to talk to in a situation like this, it’s a gift you can’t throw away.

Tony managed to fall asleep again, a sleep that this time would not be bothered by nightmares because he knew Nebula was here now in case it happened, and it comforted him a bit. He was vulnerable and he knew he would have to accept all the help he could get.

Nebula went back to pilot the spaceship to make sure they would get to Earth safe. She tried to focus as best as she could to avoid thinking about her sister. Her sister she had wasted too many years hating. Her sister she just wanted a fresh start with.  
A tear rolled down her cheek while regrets consumed her. She wiped it off and promised herself to stay strong until they landed. Then, with one last manoeuvre, she headed for Earth.


	2. What's Next ? Part Two

\- Oh God… Steve whispered.

Everyone was quiet.  
Rocket was leaning back against a tree, looking despondent. Steve was still sitting on the grass where Bucky had been standing seconds ago before vanishing. James understood Sam had vanished as well and stopped calling his name. Bruce and Natasha looked disoriented and Okoye wiped off the tears that were rushing down her face as she realized T’Challa was gone.

\- Guys…

Thor appeared, holding his new weapon. Everyone turned to him, beyond all hope.

\- We should probably head inside, he said, gravely.

Steve nodded and got up. Everyone imitated him and soon, they were all on their way to Shuri’s lab where they had chosen to retreat for now. Thor suddenly stopped and looked back to see Rocket who was still leaning back against a tree.

\- Rabbit ! he yelled. Come on !

Rocket made no sign of moving and Thor ran to him while the others kept walking.

\- What are you waiting for? he asked.  
\- I don’t know… Rocket said, looking discouraged.

Thor noticed his new friend was in distress so he sat down next to him and gently put a hand on his shoulder. Rocket recoiled but ended up accepting Thor’s support.

\- Was he a good friend of yours… Tree? he asked.  
\- You could say that, Rocket said, holding back tears. You know, I’ve been by his side for years. We’ve been on some dangerous missions together but I always knew we’d get through it. When we found the Guardians… we agreed to form a team. I thought it would be temporary. We save the galaxy and go back to our lives. But once we did save the galaxy… I realized we had already become something more. So we stayed and I understood that I would have to adjust. And I had no idea how to fit in. But eventually, these idiots became my family.

Rocket looked at Thor, smiling sadly.

\- And now I lost the person I cared about the most, he finished. I don’t even know if the rest of them are still alive.  
\- Well, you’re not going to figure it out from here, are you?  
\- Probably not…  
\- Come on then, Thor said. Let’s go.

They got up and headed for Shuri’s lab. When they got there, everyone was sitting around a circle table. Okoye was hugging Shuri who was crying, having just found out her brother had vanished. They stayed like this for a few minutes, organizing their thoughts. Finally, James came up with a plan. Or at least the beginning of a plan.

\- We need to go back to the compound, he said.

Everyone turned to him.

\- If there are any Avengers left, that’s where they’ll go. We don’t know what happened to Tony, Scott, Clint. They might already be there, waiting for us.  
\- And what will we do there exactly? Okoye asked. Thanos won. Half the population is gone. What is there to do?  
\- I don’t know, General, James replied. But what I do know is that we’re more efficient as a united team.  
\- He’s right, Steve said. If we’re going to have this conversation about what happens next, everyone has to be at the table. By returning to the compound, we’ll have a more precise idea of who’s still alive.

They all starred at each other and ended up agreeing.

\- All right then, Okoye said, getting up. Shuri, prepare the jet. With the King gone and you coming with me, the Dora Milaje will be in charge. I’ll go warn them and meet you all here.

Okoye and Shuri left the room and everyone remained quiet.

\- What a big fucking mess, Natasha whispered.  
\- You know, Steve said, just because the world’s on fire doesn’t mean I have to tolerate this language.  
\- You really are in the mood for jokes right now?

Steve lowered his eyes and sighed.

\- Just trying to keep it together, he said.

Natasha softly smiled at him. She knew how much Bucky meant to Steve and couldn’t even begin to understand how he was feeling right now. He had lost him all over again and this time, she wasn’t sure he would ever get over it. But she promised herself to always be there for him.  
On the other side of the table, Bruce had just noticed Rocket’s presence.

\- Thor! he whispered.  
\- Yes?

He quickly cast a glance at Rocket and shifted his attention back on Thor.

\- Who is this? he asked.  
\- Oh, this is a new friend of mine, Rabb…

Thor stopped, did a quick thinking and turned to Rocket.

\- Rocket, he said, I’d like you to meet a special friend of mine.  
\- Hmm? Rocket mumbled, turning to the both of them.  
\- A special friend? Bruce asked. Really, Thor? You consider me a—  
\- Cool it, Banner, Thor said. Rocket, Bruce Banner. Bruce, Rocket.

Bruce offered his hand.

\- Really nice to meet you… Sir.

Rocket clumsily shook his hand.

\- Yeah… he said, looking at Thor. This is awkward.

Thor gave him an affectionate smile. He had only known Rocket for a few days but could already tell when he was in distress. He also hoped the rest of his friends were alive. If not, he didn’t think he could keep Rocket from falling apart.

A few minutes later, Okoye came back.

\- Let’s go, she said.

They all got up and headed for the jet. It was a massive one. Before leaving, Okoye turned to Ayo who was waiting for instructions on the tarmac.

\- I leave you in charge of the Dora Milaje until Princess Shuri and I return. People are scared, Ayo. Patrol the streets, make sure everybody remains calm. Be there for them if they need anything. The coming days won’t be easy.  
\- Yes, General.

Okoye nodded and after everyone settled in, they took off.

They had a long flight ahead of them and were all concerned. They didn’t know if they had any friends left back home. James worried about Tony. He didn’t think he could handle losing his best friend. Steve did too. Even though things had ended poorly between the two of them, he still cared for him. Natasha thought of Clint, hoping they’d meet again and Rocket’s fear of losing the Guardians haunted him.

They were all lost in thought, trying to process everything. It seemed surreal. They had all lost someone they cared about and this time, there didn’t seem to be a solution. For the first time, they felt completely powerless. With a bit of luck, good news would be waiting for them at home.


	3. Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm introducing two new characters that I created in this chapter.  
> 

New York

This was unlike anything the world had ever experienced. Usually, in times of crisis, no matter how desperate the situation was, people ended up finding a solution. This wouldn’t be one of those times. What happened was real and there seemed to be no going back.

Katherine Almasi was on her way home when all hell broke loose. She first noticed someone vanishing right in front of her as she was crossing a street. She closed her eyes, thinking it was due to the lack of sleep. When she opened them, hundreds of people were vanishing, turning into dust all around her.

\- What the hell? she whispered.

At this moment, she made eye contact with a woman she had never met before. She was also in complete shock. None of them knew what was happening. The woman in front of her opened her mouth but before she could say anything, a car came from nowhere and hit her. Katherine turned around and fell down, her entire body shaking. She risked taking a look. The car had crashed into a wall and the woman was laying on the ground, dead. She got up, still shaking and headed for the first shop she saw. All around her, cars were banging into each other, thousands of people were still vanishing. At one point, she heard people screaming and looked up. Helicopters were falling from the sky, shattering on buildings. She got to safety and took out her phone. The people in the shop were terrified, not understanding what was happening either. She dialled a number and waited. It rang twice until someone picked up.

\- Babe? she said, panicked.  
\- Katherine? a voice on the other end of the phone said.  
\- Oh thank God… she whispered, holding back tears. Where are you?  
\- I just got home and it all happened! Katherine, what’s going on?  
\- I have no idea but listen to me, remember the safe house I told you about when we started dating?  
\- What about it ?  
\- I need you to meet me there. I’m on my way. It’s not safe outside.  
\- Okay, I’ll meet you there.  
\- Be careful, please… Katherine said, her voice breaking. I love you.  
\- I love you. I’ll see you soon.

Katherine hung up and wiped off the tears that were rushing down her face. It had all happened in a split second. People had vanished inexplicably, cars had crashed everywhere and helicopters had fallen from the sky. She carefully got out of the shop and started walking in the direction of the safe house. It was twenty minutes from where she was and she realized she would most likely get there at the same time as her girlfriend.

Katherine Almasi was a spy working for the nation of Wakanda. She was born in Algeria and raised in the United States. She previously was a private investigator until someone saw her skills and offered her a job.

\- This is an opportunity to do good, had said the woman who offered her the job. I’ve been watching you for a while now. You have skills that could be useful to a great nation like Wakanda.  
\- How come I’ve never heard of Wakanda? Katherine had asked.  
\- Come with me and you’ll find out.

Katherine had agreed, not because it was something that she was truly interested in, but because she needed money and more importantly, she missed basic human interactions.  
She had no parents, no relatives, no friends, and this routine of tracking down cheating husbands for the past two years had become annoying. She kept doing it for the money, but when she had been asked to be a spy, a voice in her head had already made up its mind seconds after hearing the proposal.  
She had learned everything about Wakanda, from its origins to its culture. After training for two months, she went on her first mission which was a success. She got an apartment in New York, completed the missions she was asked to fulfil and regularly went to Wakanda where she had made friends.  
Six months later, she was in a good place. For the first time in a long time, she felt happy. So happy that she decided to go out one evening. She ended up in a bar in which a karaoke machine was available for anyone who wanted it. She had a great time but when she got up to leave, someone taped her shoulder.

\- Excuse me, the voice behind her said.

Katherine turned to see a beautiful woman who apparently had had a little too much to drink.

\- Can I buy you a drink? the woman asked.

Katherine had agreed and they had spent an amazing night. They did karaoke and got to know each other. Her name was Imani, which as she had explained meant ‘faith’ in Swahili. They agreed to go on a first date which led to another. Eventually, they had fallen in love. Imani had moved in with Katherine and they had spent three magical years together. Katherine remembered everything. Their midnight walks in the park next to their house where Imani’s dark skin looked perfectly blue in the moonlight. The endless love and support between them.

Katherine had told Imani that she was a spy, she didn’t want to keep anything from her. She had her doubts at first but ended up accepting it, saying she was proud of her.

As Katherine was on her way to the safe house, she remembered these three years. She was so relieved Imani had survived whatever this was.

She stepped into a narrow alley. An almost imperceptible wooden door was closed on the left and Katherine opened it without difficulty. She entered a cold hallway which contained another door. She opened it as well and went down the stairs. Finally, she pushed a final door that revealed the safe house.

\- Katherine!

Imani jumped off her chair and ran towards her. Katherine did the same and they leant into a hug, not wanting to ever let go. Katherine took Imani’s face in her hands.

\- Are you okay? she asked, concerned.  
\- I’m fine, don’t worry. Katherine, what the hell happened?  
\- I have no idea. People started turning into freaking dust in front of me, I thought I was going insane.

She thought about the woman who had been hit by a car.

\- So what do we do now? Imani asked.  
\- We wait for everything to calm down. We can’t leave this place until we know for sure that it’s safe out there.  
\- Good thing we have everything we need then, said Imani, pointing to their food supply.

She took Katherine’s hands and pressed them against hers.

\- We’ll get through this, babe. I know we will.

Katherine smiled and sighed. This had been emotionally exhausting. She sat on a chair and did some quick thinking. Chaos probably reigned everywhere in New York. She didn’t know if other cities were going through the same thing but the one thing she knew for sure was that she would receive a call from Wakanda anytime now. They’d always call her when an attack would occur around New York. This wouldn’t be different. They would need her. She didn’t know how she would be able to help yet, but they’d eventually tell her. Imani apparently thought of the same thing. She sat across from her and took her hands again.

\- I know you have to go, she said. Not right now, but… they’re going to call you, right?

Katherine nodded.

\- Just promise me you’ll be careful, Imani said. I can’t risk losing you.

Katherine starred right into her eyes.

\- I promise, she said. Nothing will happen to me. You know I’ll always find my way back to you.

Imani smiled and they softly kissed.

\- Come on, Katherine said, let’s get some rest.

They laid down on a surprisingly comfortable couch. Katherine thought about the phone call that she would receive any minute now. She would never say this to Imani but she actually was eager to go back outside. She had known for a few months now that she had become addicted to the thrill of going on missions. That’s where she felt good. She felt like she was doing something that actually mattered. No more jobs where she had to dig up dirt on people. She was saving lives, influencing politics around the city in a good way. And she was completely fine with people not knowing she was behind all of it.

She wasn’t tired. She actually had never been more excited than she was right now. Once you get past the shock of seeing people turn into dust, it gets easier. She closed her eyes to clear her head but at the same time, her phone rang. She opened her eyes and a smile crossed her face.


	4. Bonding

After speaking with Bruce on how to contact Valkyrie and the remaining Asgardians, Thor sat next to Okoye who was piloting the ship.

\- Do you need anything? she asked.  
\- Here’s the thing, Thor said. Before all of this happened, I got my people to safety on Earth, in New York. I asked Valkyrie, the person in charge, to land at this exact location in the South of Manhattan. But I don’t know if they managed to get there.  
\- So what do you need from me?  
\- Do you have… I don’t know, people there? Someone who could check on my people to make sure they’re all right?

Okoye looked at the monitor which said they still had four hours before landing to the compound.

\- I can call someone, she finally said.  
\- Thank you very much, Thor responded.

Okoye gave him a smile and focused back on the flight. Usually, she wouldn’t do favours like this for anybody. But the worst had happened and she figured they would need all the help they could get. If she could reassure Thor about his people’s well being, she would.  
Wakanda had many spies in New York but she wanted to make sure this went well, so she called one of her best agents.

She had recruited Katherine Almasi three years ago but had hesitated before asking her to serve Wakanda. She had been told many times it wasn’t safe to tell people about their existence but there had been some exceptions. Katherine was one of them and Okoye didn’t regret recruiting her. They had gone on missions together and she had found a true friend and ally in Katherine. Now, she could only hope she hadn’t vanished as well. She dialled a number and waited.

\- I knew this wouldn’t take long, answered a familiar voice on the other end of the line.

Okoye smiled, relieved.

\- I was afraid you had left us too, she admitted.  
\- Still here, General, Katherine said.  
\- Katherine, I’m sorry but…  
\- Don’t apologize, please. I know I have to go back out there. This is what I signed up for.

Okoye sighed. She knew she had made the right decision by calling her.

\- Is Imani okay? Okoye asked. Where are you now?  
\- We’re in the safe house, we’re fine.  
\- Good.  
\- So what do you need me to do?  
\- There is this warehouse, in the south of Manhattan. People were supposed to land there earlier today. Valkyrie’s the person in charge. I need you to make sure they’re all right. If you find them, bring them to the Avengers compound in Upstate New York. I sent you the coordinates.  
\- You got it, Katherine said, focused.  
\- Once you get there, tell them Thor… hold on a second.

She got up and walked to the table.

\- It’s Thor, isn’t it? she asked him. Your name is Thor, people call you Thor?  
\- That is correct, he answered.  
\- He’s the God of Thunder, Bruce added in a whisper.  
\- Yes, I kind of noticed that earlier, Okoye said.

She got back to her sit and picked up her earpiece.

\- As I was saying, once you get to the compound, tell them you’re here on behalf of Thor.  
\- Noted. Anything else?  
\- Yes, Okoye said. Be careful, please. I can’t imagine how crazy it must be on the ground.  
\- You have no idea, Katherine confirmed. I’ll see you soon.

Okoye hung up and put the plane on automatic pilot. She was exhausted and needed to rest. She got up and entered a room which contained a couch and a bed. Shuri was laying on the bed, asleep. The General softly smiled, sat down next to her and stroked her hair. Shuri slowly opened her eyes and smiled back.

\- How are you, Princess? Okoye asked.  
\- I’m fine, Shuri said.

She got up and poured herself a glass of water.

\- Maybe we’ll find a solution to all of this, Okoye softly said.  
\- You don’t need to go easy on me, you know, Shuri answered. I know this is probably irreversible. None of us can even explain what happened.  
\- Maybe we’ll learn more once we get there.  
\- Maybe. But I don’t want to keep my hopes up. We’ve already lost T’Challa once, or so we thought. I don’t think miracles happen twice.

Okoye sat on the couch and closed her eyes.

\- I guess we’ll find out soon enough, Princess.  
\- I guess we will.

Shuri left the room and joined the others at the table. She sat next to Bruce who was talking with Thor. From where she was, it was impossible not to eavesdrop.

\- So what happens if The General’s agent finds Valkyrie and the rest of your people? Bruce asked.  
\- They’ll meet us at the compound if all goes well, Thor replied.  
\- What about Loki? Bruce continued. Did he escape with them?

Thor looked away, reminded once again of what he had lost.

\- Bruce, he said, facing him. Thanos… Thanos killed Loki. Seconds after Heimdall sent you to Earth. He killed Heimdall as well.  
\- Oh, Thor… Bruce said, putting a hand on his shoulder. I’m so sorry.

Thor sadly smiled.

\- You know, the last thing I said to him was that he was the worst brother. I didn’t even mean it but I would give anything to take it back.  
\- I’m sure he knew, Bruce said, trying to comfort him.  
\- Maybe. You know, he faked his death so many times that I wondered if Thanos had actually managed to kill him. But this time… I don’t think he’s coming back.

His eyes filled with tears as he thought about everything Thanos had taken from him. He got up and headed for what seemed to be the kitchen. This really was a massive ship. Bruce couldn’t let him be by himself. Not when he clearly needed support. He got up to follow him but Shuri stopped him.

\- Dr. Banner, wait, she said, getting up too.  
\- Yes? he asked.

She hesitated but knew it was the right thing to do.

\- Let me talk to him, she said.

Bruce seemed confused but nodded. Shuri followed him to the kitchen and wondered what she could say to make him feel better. But then, she thought of what she herself was going through and knew what she had to say. They didn’t need to feel better. They needed to accept the fact that they had lost people they cared about. She sat across from him and he looked at her, confused.

\- I couldn’t help but overhear what you said to your friend, she explained. I’m really sorry about your brother.  
\- Thank you… Thor said, his voice trailing off.  
\- Shuri, she completed. My name is Shuri.  
\- Well thank you, Shuri. I appreciate that.

He waited a few seconds and asked her what people would now ask each other on a daily basis.

\- Did you lose someone as well?  
\- My brother too, she said. You said that yours… faked his death?

Thor smiled as he remembered how happy he had been when he had found out Loki was alive and well. Not that he’d ever tell him that, of course.

\- We have… a complicated relationship, he said.  
\- Well, I’m here if you need someone to talk to, Shuri proposed.

It was all Thor needed to hear. Maybe he was a God but the definitive loss of his brother had strongly impacted him.

\- Long story short, he said, our father never really cared about Loki even though he rescued him as a child. 

Shuri gave him a confused look.

\- Ah, yes, Thor continued. Loki was adopted. Not that it mattered to me, I still considered him my brother. And he was. We were raised together so it’s all the same to me. When we were kids, he was always teasing me. We truly cared for each other. But when he grew up, my father rejected him, didn’t consider him his son anymore.

Thor remembered Loki giving up and falling from the bifrost. His father was responsible for this. He had poisoned Loki’s mind with his reflections about how he wasn’t enough and how he would never be enough.

\- My brother couldn’t handle being my father’s disappointment anymore, Thor said. So he chose to kill himself. Luckily, he failed, but the time he spent away from me, away from his home… it completely changed him. I’m sure you heard about the Battle of New York?

Shuri nodded. She had questions but decided not to interrupt him. He needed to get all of that off his chest.

\- He was the one leading the attack at Thanos’s request. After disappearing, Thanos found him and brainwashed him. It must’ve been easy, filling his head with hateful thoughts when no one was with him to tell him his life mattered.

Talking about it made Thor feel good. He needed to say these things out loud.

\- We eventually stopped him. I could see he wasn’t himself when I was fighting him. I brought him back on Asgard where our mother got killed by one of our enemies. This greatly affected Loki. I remember him in his cell, looking devastated.  
\- Sounds like your brother was misunderstood by a lot of people, Shuri said.  
\- He was, Thor responded. Later, he faked his death and took control of Asgard. I only found out three years later that he was still alive. When I did, I expected to find Asgard in ruin but instead, he’d made it prosper and took care of our people.

What would’ve happened if Loki had stayed on Sakaar, Thor thought. He would be alive, would still annoy him now and then but it’s nothing Thor wasn’t used to. Instead, Thanos had forced Thor to watch as he had killed him, merciless.

\- Well, Shuri finally said, I would’ve liked to meet him. It’s a shame people only saw him as someone who was the complete opposite of who he truly was.  
\- That’s a nice way of putting it, Thor replied. Thank you for listening, Shuri. And I’m sorry about your brother as well. I know how it feels.  
\- Thank you, Shuri said.

She gave him a smile and left the kitchen. Thor felt better and went back to sit next to Bruce who was talking with James. Steve and Natasha were also talking and Rocket was sitting by himself.

\- I’m sure Tony’s fine, Natasha was saying. It would take a whole lot more than a supernatural being snapping his fingers to make him go away.  
\- You might have a point there, Steve said. But I’d hate for him to have disappeared before I could see him again. Despite everything, he remains my friend.  
\- He remains mine, too. I’ve known him for ten years now, you know? When we first met, I presented myself as his assistant. It was hilarious seeing his face when he found out I worked for Fury.

Some were talking, some were resting, some were grieving and some liked to remember their time spent with old friends. Everyone dealt with this situation in their own way. They would get home soon and from then, they would decide what to do. If there was something that could actually be done.


	5. A Hundred Percent of the Moment

After what seemed to have been the longest flight Tony had ever been on, him and Nebula arrived to the compound. Neither of them said a word as they entered the massive building. The rest of the remaining Avengers hadn’t arrived yet but Tony didn’t seem to care much. The only thing he wanted to do was make sure his friends were alright. Nebula was right behind him when he got to the conference room. He quickly dialled Pepper’s number and waited. His heart was pounding in his chest. He thought about Peter who had vanished in front of him. The scared look on his face as he realized he was dying. His last words. This boy wanted to live so badly and Thanos had taken that away from him. It had crushed Tony and he couldn’t think he could handle losing more people.

\- No answer? Nebula asked.  
\- Nothing, Tony said, hanging up.

They sat down and Tony sighed. He tried calling Happy and James but it went straight to voicemail. The worst part was not being able to do anything. They could only sit there and wait for something to happen. They couldn’t go outside, chaos reigned everywhere and they wouldn’t even know what to do. Tony turned the TV on as a voice emerged from it. Of course the reporters had to cover this as well.

\- Still no explanation on what happened, a woman said. Millions of people vanishing at the same time. Cars crashing everywhere and people breaking and entering in every shop they find in order to get food supplies. We heard this happened all over the world so the question we’re all asking ourselves is : how many of us are left?  
\- Tony ?

Tony turned around and his heart skipped a beat. Pepper was standing right in front of him, her eyes full of tears. Tony stood up. A giant smile crossed Pepper’s face as she threw herself into his arms.

\- Oh my God, Tony…

They both felt so relieved, they didn’t want to let go of each other.

\- I was so scared, Tony whispered. I’m so glad you’re okay.

They pulled away and Pepper cast a glance at Nebula who stood behind them.

\- Oh, this is Nebula, Tony explained. She will be staying here for a while.  
\- Of course, Pepper said. It’s nice to meet you.

She offered her hand and Nebula clumsily shook it.

\- Have you heard from the others? Pepper asked, turning back to Tony.  
\- Nothing. No word on where Happy and James might be. Same for the rest of the team.  
\- I spoke to Happy a few minutes ago, he’s alright, Pepper said, reassuring him. He was in Washington for a meeting. He doesn’t know when he’ll be able to get back here.

Tony nodded. Out of the three persons he cared the most about, two were safe. Relief flooded through him as he began to think more clearly.

\- What about the kid? Pepper suddenly asked. We saw him following the ship when you disappeared. Is he okay?

Tony thought he was prepared for that question but found out he was anything but ready to admit the boy was gone. He looked into Pepper’s eyes.

\- He’s gone, he said, looking down. He didn’t make it.  
\- Oh, Tony… Pepper whispered. I’m so sorry.  
\- Yeah, me too, he said.

Pepper took Tony’s hand and shook it hard. She couldn’t imagine what he was going through.

Then, the three of them sat down on comfortable couches, completely disoriented. Not even the sun shining on the outside could warm up the depressing atmosphere. Tony wanted to say something. He wanted Pepper to know how much she meant to him, even though she probably already knew. He just couldn’t form the words. But then, he remembered how lucky he was just to have her sitting next to him. So he opted for something simple.

\- I’m so glad you’re not dead, he said.

She looked at him and her eyes reflected nothing but love. These two shared a unique and special connection. It was obvious to anyone around them.

\- You won’t get rid of me so easily, she joked. But I’m really glad you’re not, too. I don’t know how I would’ve managed to handle this without you.  
\- You wouldn’t have been able to…  
\- Shut up, she said, smiling.

The last few hours seemed like a horrible nightmare. It couldn’t be true. It simply couldn’t. And yet, Tony’s mind kept having the same thoughts. They had failed. Period. The Avengers had failed and now, half the population was gone.

If some of his friends had survived, he knew they would make the decision of returning to the compound. That’s what made him stay here. Apart from the fact that for the first time, none of them knew what to do.

As they sat there, the world was going mad. Billions of people had lost loved ones. Presidents had vanished, governments had fallen… It was unlike anything they had ever seen.

It wasn’t until a few hours later that they heard some noise on the outside, and when Tony looked out the window, he genuinely smiled.


	6. Growth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 coming on December 25th. It's a special one.

Katherine checked her phone again. She was a minute away from where Valkyrie and her people were supposed to be, according to the address Okoye had given her. She had managed to get away from the chaos in the streets and was now walking in a large alley. At the end of it stood a small warehouse that looked like it could fall apart any minute. A tiny door led inside but someone was standing in front of it. From where Katherine was, it seemed like the person didn’t represent a threat. But as she approached, the man pulled out a sword and waved it menacingly toward her.

\- Wow okay, slow down, big guy, Katherine said, putting her hands in the air.  
\- Who are you?  
\- Um, I’m here on behalf of Thor, Katherine said, sounding unsure.

The man hesitated but put the sword down as relief flooded through him.

\- Follow me, he said, pushing the door and leading her inside.

One couldn’t tell from the outside but the warehouse was a lot bigger than it seemed. A lot of space was occupied by approximatively thirty people. Some were talking, some were resting.

\- I’ll be back, the man said.

She nodded and stood there. It was obvious to anyone that these people weren’t from Earth. She watched as the man went up to a woman who looked like she was in charge. And indeed, she was. She walked straight to Katherine who noticed her beautiful hair and confident walk.

\- Thor sent you? Valkyrie immediately asked.  
\- He did, Katherine confirmed. He wants me to take you all to a secured location. But…

Katherine looked around, confused.

\- But?  
\- Well, Thor mentioned his people, so I just thought there would be more of you.  
\- We were a couple of hundred. Some of us vanished and almost everyone else panicked when that happened, Valkyrie explained. Some of them just took off because they feared this place might collapse, too. I don’t know where they went.  
\- Okay, Katherine said, thinking fast. I’m taking all of you to safety and I’ll look for the rest of your people once it’s done.

Valkyrie nodded, then explained to those who were left where they were going. No one argued and once they finished packing what they had left, they followed Katherine. She stood at the door, watching them pass as the sun blinded them for a few seconds. The last person to walk out of the warehouse was a long-haired man, wearing a dark-green armour.

\- You’re taking us to Thor, then? he asked.  
\- I am, Katherine answered. Is he your… leader or something? I don’t know where you’re all from, sorry.  
\- It’s alright, dear. We’re from Asgard. And yes, Thor is our king. He succeeded to our father.  
\- Our father? Katherine repeated.  
\- Ah, yes, the man said. Perhaps I forgot to mention that he is my brother.  
\- You’re the king’s brother? Katherine asked, half amused, half impressed.  
\- Indeed, I am. My name is Lok—  
\- Hey, Lackey! Valkyrie yelled ahead of them. Is everyone out?

Loki rolled his eyes and nodded. He would obviously never admit this, but he enjoyed Valkyrie’s presence. After all the loneliness, he could use a friend. And even though she wouldn’t admit it either, that’s what they were meant to become. But his thoughts were focused on his brother. His brother who thought him dead. His brother he had disappointed yet again. He was anxious to see him, he knew that much. But he’d have plenty of time to think about it. For the moment, he enjoyed his friend’s presence which somehow made everything easier. It was a new feeling that he pleasantly welcomed after all these years of tourment. Oh, how he wished he could go back in time and fix all of this. The last couple of years had been devastating both to him and his brother. And he knew that if the sun were to shine on them this time, everything would have to change. As they kept on walking, Loki’s mind drifted back to the day his life took a tragic turn. The day everything changed.

Thor was firmly gripping Loki’s hand. He was desperately trying to lift him up on what was left of the Bifrost. But Loki’s eyes were full of devastation and hopelessness.

\- I could’ve done it, Father !

His voice broke as he looked into his father’s eyes and saw nothing but indifference.

\- I could’ve done it ! For you, for all of us !  
\- No, Loki.

As he realized his father would never care for him, Loki made his decision. There was nothing left for him, here. His heart was so full of sorrow, even he couldn’t handle it any longer. Thor seemed to have understood what his brother had in mind.

\- Loki, no…

But this was it, Loki thought. Not even his brother could help him face his fate.  
He let go of his hand and fell into a wormhole, welcoming death as an old friend.

As Loki drifted into oblivion, his mind was focused on one single thought. The kind of thought you have when death is waiting around the corner. Would it hurt? As he fell into the wormhole, his body started getting cold.

A few minutes later, as he realized nothing was happening, he started hearing voices. Were they real? Was he hallucinating? He thought he was, until shadowy figures appeared all around him. They produced some kind of fog which completely blinded him. As he tried to open his eyes, he heard a cold and raspy voice which turned his blood to ice.

\- Take him. Bring him to the Great Titan. He’s waited long enough.

Loki barely had time to process what was happening. As he tried to speak, he felt an excruciating pain entering his body. He couldn’t take it anymore, he was just tired. Giving up, he collapsed and as darkness surrounded him, everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my mind, Loki had always found a way to survive. The next chapter tells the first part of his entire story, from the ending of Thor to the beginning of Thor : Ragnarok. Don't hesitate to share it on Twitter and let me know what you guys think!


	7. Loki : Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is split in two parts. It tells Loki's entire story.  
> There are dialogues from The Avengers and Thor : Ragnarok.  
> 

As Loki opened his eyes, he quickly realized something was wrong. He couldn’t remember a day in his life his body had been this cold, which usually never happened because of where he came from. He tried to get up and felt two large chains tied to his feet. He looked around and realized he was in a cell. There was no light but he could tell it was the tiniest cell known to man due to him being able to touch the walls around him without moving. Was he still in space? Who had rescued him as he had tried to end things? Although rescue isn’t exactly the word he’d use.

He tried everything he knew but couldn’t manage to break the chains that only seemed to tight their grip harder as he tried. He eventually gave up, waiting for something to happen. Surely someone would show up. Someone would explain what this all meant.

But no one showed up. As the hours passed, Loki was fighting the urge of reliving some of his life’s ugliest memories. His mind was begging him to let the pain in. But Loki fought hard, thinking someone would come in any second.

He gave up after what seemed like a week. A week with no food, no drinks. His body was getting weaker. That’s how he finally gave in and let his mind take him places he desperately had been trying to avoid.

He first thought of himself, growing up in his brother’s shadow. That had been a constant reminder, every day of his life, that he wasn’t good enough. His father had made that abundantly clear. But he knew, deep down, that even though he was despised by the very man who had rescued him as a child, his brother thought of him as a true sibling. And that’s what had helped him get through his childhood. Knowing he had a brother who genuinely cared about him. But was it still the case? He would never know, now. Because he had made the decision to let go of everything. He had made the decision to die. That’s what all these years of abuse had done to him.

A week later, or so it seemed, Loki was still locked up, deprived of everything. His body was hurting badly and the hope of seeing someone open the door died slowly. He had started hallucinating things such as his brother coming to rescue him, only to slam the door in his face as he thought he was free. His thoughts were now focused on hate rather than sadness and hopelessness. He hated them all. Including his brother. When had he ever stood up to their father about the way he was killing Loki inside?

As poisonous thoughts filled his mind day after day, he was left with only one feeling. Despair. Would he spend his remaining days in this cell, waiting to die? If so, he hoped it would happen quickly. The people who had put him there might’ve not realized that’s what he was trying to do in the first place.

But after a month of captivity and starvation, the door opened. Loki had stopped hoping someone would come and was lying on the ground, half conscious. The light coming from the outside blinded him and he had to cover his eyes.

\- Up, Asgardian, said the same cold and raspy voice he had heard before getting captured.

He difficultly got up and as his eyes got used to the light, he risked taking a look at his kidnapper. His face was blue and he was wearing a mask of some sort. His hands were white, as though they had been frozen and a hood covered his eyes. A Chitauri, Loki thought.

\- Follow me, he ordered.

Loki had a hard time following him, who for some reason was walking as fast as he could. After a few minutes, they reached a large room which contained— to Loki’s amazement — a huge amount of food and all sorts of drinks. His body, weakened, craved all of it. His eyes met the Chitauri’s who nodded. It was all for him. Still, Loki was suspicious. What was the meaning of this?

\- Can I… Is this for me?

The Chitauri nodded again.

Loki hesitated for another second but couldn’t resist any longer. He ran to the rectangular table and started eating and drinking everything he could put his hands on. His body wasn’t used to this anymore.

The Chitauri left the room, leaving Loki by himself who was wondering what would happen next. Would they toss him in the same cell for another month? He didn’t think he could bare it.

Half an hour later, after eating and drinking half of what was on the table, two Chitauris came, waiting for him at the door.

\- Let’s go, Asgardian, one of them said.

His body still weakened, he carefully got up and walked to the door. He offered his hands, as he thought they were going to cuff him again. He was mentally unstable and emotionally exhausted.

\- There’s no need for this. Come, now.  
\- Where are you taking me? Loki asked.

One of the Chitauris gave him a look which meant he was not to ask any questions.

\- You’ll find out soon enough, he said.

He followed them as they were leading him through dark corridors which seemed to be endless. After a few minutes, they reached a huge wooden door. Both of the Chitauris knocked hard on it with the sceptres they were holding. The door opened on its own and Loki got to see what was inside. He first thought he was back in the throne room on Asgard as they both looked similar. And for good reason, the hall he had just walked into had a throne at the end of it which was hanging in the air. Loki wasn’t close enough to tell if someone was sitting on it or if his mind was playing tricks on him.

The Chitauris indicated the throne and Loki started walking toward it, both of his kidnappers following him from behind, one on each side of him.

As they reached the end of the hall, Loki got to see what or rather who was sitting on the throne. A massive figure who was three times taller than him. His skin was purple and his eyes were closed.

\- Your Grandeur, the Chitauri said to get his attention.

Thanos opened his eyes and slowly looked down at the three figures standing in front of him.

\- That’ll be all, he said, his voice deep and threatening.

The Chitauris kneeled and left the hall. Thanos and Loki were the only ones left and Loki didn’t know what to do. What was happening?

\- Asgardian, Thanos said. We meet at last. I am Thanos, son of A’Lars.

Loki was more confused than ever.

\- You know me? he asked.  
\- I know everything, Thanos answered.

The throne slowly went down and they were now face to face. Loki couldn’t help but to be impressed by him.

\- I have been watching you for quite some time now, Asgardian, Thanos continued. You see, I have a precise purpose for all of humanity. And I believe you can help me achieve this purpose.

Seeing Loki was still confused, Thanos went on.

\- As I said, I know everything. Knowledge runs through me. Which is how I know that you will make the perfect ally. You, Asgardian, who was rescued as a baby by the very man who was supposed to give you everything you needed to succeed in life.

Thanos looked right into Loki’s eyes.

\- I can give you that. I can give you everything you ever wanted and more. With me by your side, you will achieve astonishing things. You won’t need your father’s approbation nor your brother’s support anymore. After all, weren’t they the ones who made it their mission to see you fail at every turn?

Thanos knew exactly what to say to manipulate Loki. And the worst part was that it was working. Loki didn’t speak but listened to every word Thanos said. Thanos went on.

\- I detected something special in you, Asgardian. You falling into this wormhole was simply fortunate, for I would’ve come for you either way. Listen carefully as I say this. I want you by my side.

This was the first time these words were addressed to Loki. As he heard them, he looked into Thanos’ eyes and saw pure honesty. That’s how good a manipulator he was.

\- Now, he continued, I’ll let you rest. I know the past days haven’t exactly been easy. Whenever you’re ready, come to me, right here, and I shall tell you of my plan which involves you. Together, we will remake this world as it is meant to be. Go, now.

Loki left the hall and quickly found a room in which he could rest and process everything that had just happen.

This man had just told him everything he ever wanted to hear his whole life. This past month, all he had had in his cell was time to overthink. And he had come to admit that his days on Asgard were over. No matter what would happen next, he wouldn’t go back there. All these people were dead to him. And now, he had an opportunity to do whatever he wanted without his father reminding him he was a failure. Deep down, he knew he had already made his decision.

The following day, he found his way back to the hall and knocked twice on the door, just as the Chitauris had done the day before. The door opened and Loki stood once again in front of Thanos.

\- I take it you have already made your decision? the Mad Titan asked.  
\- I have, Loki answered. I am willing to join you.

It had only took Loki a night to decide he would be joining him. That’s how efficient Thanos’ method had been. He had starved him for a month, during which he had had to deal with the worst moments of his life, again. He had no purpose and Thanos had just offered him one.

\- I’m glad to hear that, Thanos said.

He paused, rose from his throne and started pacing up and down.

\- My purpose, Asgardian, is quite simple. I wish to re-establish balance in the universe. There is a long way to go, which is why I will not dwell too much on that. Instead, I shall explain to you how your presence and support will help me succeed and how it will finally give you everything you desired. You see, in order for me to succeed, I need something called an Infinity Stone. There are six, and I need them all. All I ask of you is that you help me retrieve the first one. In exchange, I will give you an entire planet to rule. You shall be king, as it is your right.

Loki was mesmerized and hanged on Thanos’ every word. The idea of being king had always been appealing to him, even though he knew he didn’t stand a chance. But now, he had an actual opportunity to become one. He wouldn’t miss his chance.

\- Tell me what I am ought to do, Loki said.  
\- The first Infinity Stone is on Earth. I believe you are familiar with this particular planet.  
\- Indeed, I am.  
\- This is the planet you shall rule.

Loki couldn’t believe it. On top of getting what he wanted, he’d also get his revenge. Humans wouldn’t be able to do anything to stop him.

\- You will lead the Chitauri army, Thanos continued. While they execute your commands, you shall find the Infinity Stone which lies in the Tesseract. It has awakened and therefore will not be hard to find.

The following weeks, they discussed their plan some more and ended up agreeing on everything. Loki had a new purpose, now. A purpose which only reinforced his desire for revenge. He loved the idea of subjugating his brother’s beloved planet.

He was determined. He would not fail.

And that’s how 7 months later, they put their plan into operation.

Just as they planned, Loki got on Earth to get the Tesseract. That was the easy part. He would need it later to open up the portail through which the Chitauris would come. Once he got it, he made contact with their leader. They didn’t exactly get along and the Chitauri made it clear that Loki was not to fail.

\- If you fail, he warned him, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he cannot find you. You think you know pain? He will make you long for something sweet as pain.

After their tensed conversation, Loki engaged the second part of the plan. Germany. He needed this cylinder of iridium. As him and Barton managed to get their hands on it, he thought he could take a moment to start scaring some of these inferior beings called humans. He got hundreds to kneel before him.

\- You were made to be ruled, he told them. In the end, you will always kneel.

He was enjoying this. He couldn’t wait to make this world his.

Eventually, the Avengers showed up just as he had planned and he let himself get captured. He had just initiated the third part of the plan. But what he hadn’t anticipated was his brother getting in the way. Just like that, Thor landed on their plane, took Loki with him and brought him on the edge of a forest.

\- Where is the Tesseract? Thor asked right away.  
\- I missed you too, Loki answered sarcastically.

Loki tried to shut his emotions down but seeing his brother was something he hadn’t been expecting. Although his heart was filled with hate, he couldn’t say he felt nothing as the man he had cared so much for was standing in front of him.

\- Do I look to be in a gaming mood? his brother said.  
\- You should thank me, Loki answered. With the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here, to your precious Earth?

Thor dropped his hammer and gripped Loki by the neck. He looked at him, his eyes filled with anger and sadness. Despite everything, Loki remained his brother.

\- I thought you dead, he said.

Loki met his eyes, realizing how he had missed him after all.

\- Did you mourn? he asked.  
\- We all did, Thor said. Our father…  
\- Your father, Loki said abruptly. He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?

Where was this coming from? Thor thought. He had always considered Loki his brother and always would.

\- We were raised together, he told him. We played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?  
\- I remember a shadow, Loki answered. Living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I, who was, and should be king.

Was that honestly all Thor remembered? Them playing together? Didn’t he ever think about what his father had put Loki through?

\- So you take the world I love as a recompense for your imagined slights? No. The Earth is under my protection, Loki.

Loki couldn’t stop himself from laughing. This was exactly how he knew his brother would react. His beloved Earth was at Loki’s mercy.

\- And you’re doing a marvellous job with that, he said ironically. I mean to rule them, as why should I not?  
\- You think yourself above them? Thor asked.  
\- Well, yes, Loki answered.  
\- Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. A throne would suit you ill.

There again with this word. Brother. Loki didn’t want to hear it. He didn’t want to hear any of it. He wasn’t asking his brother for advice. He had a mission. He knew what he had to do.

\- I’ve seen worlds you’ve never known about, Loki said, angry. I have grown, Odinson, in my exile. I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it…  
\- Who showed you this power? Thor interrupted.

Of course, this was it, Thor thought. There was no way Loki had planned all of that on his own. Someone else was pulling the strings and he knew it.

\- Who controls the would-be king? he asked.  
\- I am a king! Loki screamed.  
\- Not here! You give up the Tesseract, you give up this poisonous dream!

Thor once again looked in his brother’s eyes. All he desired was for him and Loki to be reunited again. He didn’t know if he was ready to admit it, but he had missed him so much.

\- You come home… Thor said, his voice breaking.

No, Loki thought. He would be king. It was only a matter of time. His so called father would lock him up the minute he would step foot on Asgard.

\- I don’t have it, he said. You need the cube to bring me home but I’ve sent it off, I know not where.  
\- You listen well, brother…

But at this moment, Tony Stark collided head on with Thor and the both of them started fighting in the forest. Loki couldn’t go anywhere, so he stayed and watched. It was entertaining, he could at least give them that. Still, he hoped this wouldn’t mess up his plan because they were shortly joined by Captain America. But once the three of them put their differences aside, they took him back to the plane. He smiled as he was being escorted to his cell. His plan was back on.

Loki meant to blow the plane up and unleash the Hulk in order to divide the Avengers. He managed to do that with Barton’s help and even killed Phil Coulson in the process. His plan was successful and in the end, he even had his brother trapped in the cell he had occupied for the last two hours. This was his chance. He pushed a button and the cell disappeared, falling down from the sky. His brother wouldn’t be here to distract him from his purpose anymore. He boarded a plane and escaped, ready for the final phase of his plan.

He managed to take control of the Stark Tour. He installed the Tesseract with Dr. Selvig’s help and opened up the portal through which the Chitauri army came. Everyone would soon realize that Earth was his to command. Loki was admiring the chaos that reigned in New York. This was all him. He was ready to join the festivities when his brother once again got in the way.

\- Loki! he yelled. Turn off the Tesseract or I’ll destroy it!  
\- You can’t! Loki answered. There is no stopping it. There is only the war.  
\- So be it.

This was a fight driven by hate. Loki wouldn’t let his brother ruin that for him.

As they were busy fighting, New York was prey to absolute devastation. The Chitauris were merciless and destroyed everything they laid their eyes on. A deafening explosion got their attention and Thor took that chance to seize Loki and forced him to watch as chaos erupted everywhere.

\- Look at his! he shouted. Look around you! You think this madness will end with your rule?

No. No second thoughts. He couldn’t. Not when he was this close to win.

\- It’s too late… It’s too late to stop it.  
\- No, his brother said. We can, together.

Could they? Loki was torn apart and didn’t know what to do. They looked at each other and as Loki smiled at him, he felt his body shutting down. Literally. His love for his brother was so strong, he was ready to call it off. But something changed at this very moment. He wasn’t in control of his own body. He tried to fight it but wasn’t strong enough. Unwillingly, he plunged his dagger into his brother’s body. What was happening? A tear rolled down his cheek and he spoke in a voice which sounded nothing like him.

\- Sentiment…

His body was moving on its own and after whatever controlled him made him spread chaos yet again, he got back to the Stark Tour where the Hulk completely shattered him. He couldn’t move. That’s how it ended. The Avengers closed the portal and came for him.

He had failed. He didn’t have the Tesseract and therefore couldn’t give it to Thanos as they had agreed. Thor was taking it back to Asgard along with him, where he would answer for his crimes.

And soon enough, he stood once again in front of his father. He had been so positively certain he wouldn’t see him again that the sight of him was enough to make him go mad. After telling him his birthright was to die, he sentenced him to spend the rest of his days in the dungeons. His mother visited him from time to time but was murdered shortly after by a Dark Elf. When his brother came to see him, he was a mess. His mother’s death had greatly impacted him, as she was the only person who still cared about him. But Thor offered him something he didn’t think was possible. He offered him the chance to avenge their mother’s death. Afterward, he would regain his cell. Loki accepted but swore to himself he wouldn’t go back to prison.

As Thor, Jane and Loki were on their way to the Dark World, Loki thought again of the Chitauri’s warning about how Thanos would find him if he failed. This haunted him day and night. What would happen if Thanos managed to get his hands on him?

They eventually reached the Dark World where Loki saw an opportunity to be free. He faked his death, thinking it was best since his brother wouldn’t look for him. He got back on Asgard, exiled Odin and took his place as king under his features.

He couldn’t risk exposing himself. He had to be smart. And that’s why, instead of letting Asgard fall into ruin, he made it prosper. Everyone thought he was dead and he was sure the news had reached Thanos’ ears. He felt like he could breathe again. He had given himself a second chance.

The first two years, he did everything in his power to improve the Asgardians’ quality of life. Then, seeing he had succeeded in making Asgard prosper, he decided to take some time off and asked the building of a statue in his honour. He then focused on writing a play which would commemorate him.

He was in a good place for the first time ever. He didn’t remember a time he had felt so relaxed and happy. He was ruling Asgard peacefully, everyone loved him — under Odin’s features, sure, but still — and he didn’t have to worry about his enemies searching for him. It was all going marvellously.

But eventually, Thor returned to Asgard. Loki had to admit, he hadn’t exactly been discreet about the whole statue thing. Still, he could’ve gotten away with that. But Thor showed up while Loki had gathered some Asgardians to watch his play which included him faking his death. And no one but the two of them were there that day. The play ended and Thor manifested himself.

\- Father.

Loki turned and almost choked.

\- Oh, shit. Um, my son Thor has returned. Greetings, my boy.

Loki sat back but had this feeling his brother already knew the truth.

\- It’s an interesting play, he said. What’s it called?  
\- The Tragedy of Loki of Asgard, Loki answered. The people wanted to commemorate him.  
\- Indeed, they should. I like the statue. A lot better looking than he was when he was alive, though. A little less weaselly, less greasy, maybe.

He knew, Loki thought. He was playing with him and Thor knew that Loki knew that he knew.

\- So, it’s back to Midgard for you, is it? Loki asked, hopeful.  
\- Nope, Thor answered.

Loki knew he was just delaying the inevitable.

\- You’re really gonna make me do it? Thor asked.  
\- Do what? Loki said.

Thor threw his hammer and grabbed Loki’s head.

\- You know that nothing will stop Mjolnir as it returns to my hand. Not even your face.  
\- You’ve gone quite mad, Loki said, desperately. You’ll be executed for this.  
\- Then I’ll see you on the other side, Brother.

Ah, shit, Loki thought.

\- All right, I yield!

He transformed back into himself and told Thor where exactly he had exiled their father. Except that when they got there, the place was gone.

\- I swear, I left him right here, Loki said.  
\- Right here on the sidewalk or right there where the building’s being demolished? Thor asked.  
\- How was I supposed to know? I can’t see into the future, I’m not a witch.  
\- No? Then why do you dress like one?  
\- Hey.  
\- I can’t believe you’re alive, Thor said. I saw you die. I mourned you, I cried for you.  
\- I’m… honored, Loki said clumsily.

It was incredible how well these two got along when their father wasn’t around. They would never say it out loud but they unconditionally loved each other and nothing could ever change that.

They eventually located Odin who was on the verge of death. He expressed remorse, called them both his sons and explained that their sister, Hela, the Goddess of Death was coming for them. At last, he died, like the piece of shit he was.

Their sister came for them and as Loki summoned the Bifrost, she seized her chance and followed them. Loki realized he was no match and Hela easily ejected him from the Bifrost.

And so he fell, and fell, and fell... The fall was endless.

He eventually crushed on the ground and as he difficultly got up, he looked around and saw hundreds of wormholes surrounding him.

\- Where the bloody hell am I ?


End file.
